And Baby Makes Three
by Laura16
Summary: The time is close for the delivery of the Beaman baby, and everything is going along smoothly. That is until Lee Stetson sets events in motion.
1. Default Chapter

Scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon. All SMK characters remain their property. The story premise and characters created for this story are the property of the author. The author has not profited from this story.

Rating: M for mature themes

Reviews: Please

Archive: I'd be honored, please ask.

This story is part of my Beaman and Francine series. While it can be read for it's own merits, to truly understand the characters and their interactions with one another, the Courtship trilogy would have to have been read. If you haven't read them, I would hope you would take the time and give them a read, they're my vision of life for Francine and Beaman taking place several years after the series ended.

Thanks to Kelley and Di for the beta. They're the best.

And Baby Makes Three

Efraim Beaman helped his very pregnant wife climb down from their Explorer, his hands full as he steadied her. He grinned, he couldn't help himself, she looked beautiful to him carrying their first child.

"Stop grinning, B, and tell me my feet are on the ground." Francine told him on a laugh, only half joking.

"Yep, both feet are on the ground. And I'll try to stop grinning, hon. Honestly."

"Right. You haven't stopped since I told you I was pregnant." Taking his arm, they walked to the elevator that would take them to the lower levels of the Agency's counter intelligence section.

Efraim gave his radiant wife a quick kiss on the cheek, and patted her hand as he pressed the button for their level. "Francine, you can't blame me for smiling about us having a baby. I'm happy beyond what I ever thought I could be, and you're the most beautiful woman in the world. What's not to smile about?"

"I know you're happy, B. And I'm very happy too. I just wish I could see my feet."

"I know you do honey. But in the mean time, I'm happy to put your shoes on for you."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, walking to their offices through the bullpen. "How late are we today?" Francine looked at her watch and sighed. Having finally gotten over morning sickness, she found herself unable to wake up in the morning, thus she and Efraim were late to work everyday. Billy at first had grumbled loudly, but after Efraim had cornered him and told him he was upsetting Francine, Billy had backed off, allowing his agents the time they needed. It still bothered Francine that she was late, but Efraim had convinced her as long as they produced and got their assignments done, it didn't matter.

"Only an hour hon. We're getting better. Want some tea?"

"I want coffee. High test, full lead, completely caffeinated coffee. With cream and sugar."

"No caffeine."

"Dictator."

"Hon, the doctor said . . ."

Francine waved her hand and snorted. "I _know_ what the doctor said, B. And I say, let him carry this baby for a day and try to work without caffeine!"

"Decafe with half and half?" Efraim offered, determined not to give in.

Sighing, she gave in and nodded. "Can you pour just a little real coffee into it? Just a drop or two? Please?"

Efraim laughed as he put her files on her desk and purse in her desk drawer. "Okay, a drop or two. Happy? You have me breaking the rules now!"

"Oh, like the rules matter to you! Coffee. Please?"

"I'm going now, hon." Efraim went into his office through their shared door and dropped his own briefcase on his desk and headed to the cafeteria to get coffee before Francine could ask again. They had given up their usual coffee shop stop in the mornings since they were coming in late, and he had discovered that his wife did not deal well with the day until she had her morning coffee. He waved to Billy on his way out of the bullpen, slowing as Billy tried to catch up with him.

"How's it going today, Beaman?"

"Morning Billy. Not too bad; I'm off to get some coffee."

"She still giving you grief over decafe?" Billy fell instep with Efraim and walked along to the cafeteria with him, his own coffee cup in hand.

Efraim gave a short laugh. "Yeah, coffee, chocolate, ice cream, donuts. The girl has an appetite!"

"How much longer?"

Efraim opened the door to the cafeteria and let his boss walk through. Grabbing two cups for coffee, he fixed them the way he and Francine liked them. "The doctor says another month, but I don't know. He's happy with everything and says the baby is doing fine. That's one active baby, I'll tell you that much!"

Billy laughed. "What do you expect with you as it's father, Efraim?" He laughed even harder at the silly grin that broke out over Efraim's face. "You are delighted at becoming a father. And I have to admit, Francine is handling her pregnancy really well. Other than being unable to wake up in the morning, that is. You're taking good care of her, right?" He may be their boss, but his connection with Francine went way back, and Efraim knew that Billy looked on her like one of his own daughters.

Efraim nodded. "Yeah. I'm taking good care of her, Billy."

"Well, you had better get that coffee back to her, or who knows what she might do to you." Billy was referring to the afternoon when Efraim had been late coming back with lunch for her and she had locked him in the janitors closet, jamming the lock so he couldn't pick it.

"Please, don't remind her. Having Dr. Smyth find me in that closet was humiliating." Billy opened the door to the bullpen, letting Efraim walk through.

"You know she called him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Ever since we came back from Turkey, the two of them have been as thick as thieves. I don't get it myself, but she likes him and he seems to have a genuine fondness for her. She says he's interesting" Efraim shivered at the thought of Dr. Smyth. Even though he had come to an understanding with him, and formed a grudging respect for the head of the Agency, he still wasn't sure he completely trusted the elder spy.

"Don't worry about it. I think it has more to do with her pregnancy. He missed the pregnancies of his own daughters and may be filling in some memories with Francine. Besides, she amuses him with her directness."

"She certainly is direct!" Efraim shook his head, not understanding the relationship, but since it seemed to make his wife happy, that's all that mattered to him. And he had to admit, he had a sneaking admiration for the old man, he was sharp and certainly kept Efraim on his toes. "Well. Back into the lion's den. Thanks Billy, for being so understanding about this."

Laughing, Billy gave Efraim a pat on the back. "How could I be anything _but_ to the man who married Francine Desmond?" Billy went into his office, still chuckling.

Shaking his head, Efraim put Francine's coffee on her desk. She was on the telephone, talking to someone about a security screening. She flipped the lid on her coffee and took a sip, her resulting grimace was priceless. She stood up, all the while discussing security precautions, gave her husband a swift kiss on his cheek and swiped the coffee out of his hand. Grinning widely, she continued her conversation as she took a sip of Efraim's coffee and gave a silent sigh. Winking at her husband, she silently shooed him from her office, blowing him a kiss.

Efraim didn't have the heart to tell her that he had been drinking decafe as well. He played along, giving her a disgruntled look as he took her coffee cup and headed into his office.

Sitting at his desk, he turned on his computer and started sifting through the reports that had made it to his inbox overnight. Everything seemed quiet. He pulled up the final report on Quigley and finished reading it.

It had taken Efraim an entire month to decode the location of Quigley's Black Horse laser research. Francine had taken guard duty, keeping away the Department of Defense, congressional aides and the like. Only Billy and Dr. Smyth were able to make it past her, and only if they had bribed her with chocolate. Quigley's trial had been quick, it was deemed that Quigley was unfit to stand trial and remanded to a psychiatric center for care. Porter, his nephew, and former Agency employee, was another story altogether.

"Beaman, you got a minute?"

Efraim looked up to see Lee Stetson standing in his doorway.

"Sure, but with you, Scarecrow it turns into days and weeks. What's up?"

Lee took a seat by Efraim's desk and handed him a legal pad with a series of numbers on it. "Can you do your magic and tell me what these are?"

Efraim looked at the series of numbers Lee handed him. "They're serial numbers."

"How do you know that?"

Efraim raised an eyebrow at Stetson and took the pad from him and punched the numbers into his computer. Hitting the enter key, he sat back and stared at Lee.

"Why do I feel like you're humoring me?" Lee asked as he watched the computer screen fill with data.

"Because I am. They'll be serial numbers to a lot of Uzi's."

"How do you know that? Come on, Beaman. Stop pulling my leg. How do you know that?"

"I'm familiar with serial numbers, Lee. I had plenty of time in the past to trace this kind of stuff. I'm telling you they're serial numbers." The computer flashed and Efraim looked at the information on his screen. "Well, in this case, it's a lot of stolen mini-Uzi's."

"Really?"

"No, not really. Jeez Lee, did you come down here to harass me? I have plenty to do without playing games with you."

"Let's go visit Leatherneck. Print that out first." Lee waited by the door as Efraim picked up the printout. "Come on."

Efraim stuck his head inside Francine's office as he passed by. "Hon, I'm going upstairs with Lee. Want anything when I come back?"

"I'm good sweetie, thanks." She gave him a wave and smile and went back to her printouts.

Efraim followed Lee to the elevator, watching as Lee punched the button for Leatherneck's level. The doors opened and both men walked through the security sections, Lee pushing open the door to Leatherneck's office.

"Hey there Scarecrow, Boy Scout! How's it going today?" Leatherneck asked as he watched the two men come into his office.

"Don't talk to him," Lee pointed in Efraim's direction. "Until you give him a cup of real coffee. The man has been without caffeine and it's definitely taking a toll on his good humor."

"Ah, that's right, Francine is off caffeine during her pregnancy. Here ya go Beaman, drink up."

Efraim nodded his thanks as he took the cup of coffee from Leatherneck, sitting down in one of the chairs in the outer office. Smelling the coffee, he took a hesitant sip and moaned. "Damn! That's good!" He took another drink and leaned back, sipping the steaming brew.

"Okay, now that you has some caffeine, tell me how you knew those numbers would be Uzi serial numbers?"

Leatherneck laughed, shaking his head at Lee. Efraim handed the empty coffee cup back to Leatherneck, who quickly refilled it and gave it back to him.

"Because I know the sequencing, Lee. After Stemwinder, Smyth had me logging inventory for months, I know what a serial number for an Uzi looks like." Efraim shrugged. "What's with the numbers anyway?"

"I've been tracking missing munitions from several US bases, and these came up on a wire I've been monitoring. Thing is, the ammo doesn't fit these Uzi's."

"Where's your trace coming from?"

"Eastern Europe."

"Weapons dealers?"

"Yeah."

"Probably modifying the Uzi. It's easy enough to do. Leatherneck? You have those Uzi's you were playing with a while back?" Efraim stood up and stretched, feeling better for the caffeine coursing through him.

"Yep, come on back to the labs, gentlemen." Efraim and Lee followed Leatherneck back into the lab and testing area of the Agency.

"How do you know about all this stuff, Beaman? I mean, that Leatherneck's playing with modified Uzi's?"

"I'm nosey. What type of missing munitions?"

"A little bit of everything. Some of those new uranium core rounds have gone missing."

"That's nice. I feel warm and cozy knowing those are out on the street."

Leatherneck picked up an Uzi that was still in it's original form and handed it to Efraim.

"See? This is straight from the factory. If you look at the frame, here and here," Efraim pointed out. "You can see how easy it would be to modify it for a different type of ammunition. It's pretty easy to change the entire muzzle if you want."

"Look-e here, Scarecrow. This is what the Boy Scout is talking' about. See? We've modified the entire muzzle and round carrier. You could take a tank out with this. Wanna see?" At their nod, he headed to the test range. "Follow me."

The two agents followed Leatherneck to the Agency indoor shooting range. Setting up the concrete target, the three men collected eye and ear protection. Leatherneck steadied the modified Uzi on the bar and fired one round. When the dust finally settled, the concrete wall had been destroyed.

Grinning at Lee, Leatherneck pulled his earplugs. "You should see what it does to metal, but we're all out of it at the moment. The tech's were having some fun blowing off steam. Trust me, something like this on the streets would be hell."

"Damn! Could anyone modify one of these?" Lee asked, surprise still registering on his face

"Sure, as long as they knew what they were doing. Otherwise, you could get a beastly shock when it blows up in your face." Leatherneck used his hands to make the universal motion for an explosion, including some sound effects.

"Eastern Europe is a hotbed of weapons smuggling and modification." Efraim chimed in. "If it's new on the streets and deadly, it's coming in from Eastern Europe. Or at least that's who's doing the modifications."

Lee nodded, still eyeing the remains of the concrete wall. "Yeah, I'd heard that. Got any names to go with that?"

Efraim and Leatherneck both laughed. "You're kidding, right Lee?" Leatherneck slapped Lee on the back. "You ain't gonna get no names!"

"At least not here. You have to start at the beginning and track it down." Efraim told Lee, grinning at him.

"Well, that sounds like the perfect project for you, Beaman. Your magic fingers and computer should be able to track me down something." Lee grinned back at Efraim.

"Magic fingers are one thing, magician and miracle worker are something else all together."

"Oh, I don't know, according to your very pregnant wife, you certainly are."

"She's prejudiced."

"You trying to get out of doing some research for me, Beaman?" Lee's eyebrows arched, showing his surprise that Beaman turned him down; he usually jumped at the chance to track something like this down.

"You're nothing but trouble, Scarecrow. If I get involved in this, I'll end up shot and in the hospital while my wife is giving birth. I'm not taking the bait."

"Oh come on Boy Scout! I just need your computer skills."

"No. I know you. It never stops at just my computer skills. Two months ago it was my computer skills and I was out of the country for three weeks tracking that information leak for you. Which, by the way, I was nearly shot again. Again. Do I have a target on my forehead? Do I?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Beaman. You mean you're not going to leave your wife." Lee was now irritated at not getting what he wanted.

"That's right. I'm not leaving my wife at this time. We're about to have our first child, and I have no intention of getting caught up in one of the Scarecrow's infamous wild goose chases. So, no. Not now. I'm too busy."

"Loose your nerve, Boy Scout?" Lee tried another tack, thinking that pricking Efraim's ego would get him what he wanted.

Efraim laughed in his face. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Stetson. I've been insulted by the best of them, and certainly better than that."

"Look, this is just off the wire; it's a hot lead. Could you just give it a look, see what groups are active in the area, I won't ask another thing from you."

"Yeah, until the next time. Just see what groups are active in the area? That's all?"

"Well, you could see if there's any communications between them and any dealers, I mean, while you're at it." Lee grinned, seeing victory.

"You see what I mean Leatherneck? It's never simple with Stetson. He always wants something else from you." Efraim handed the printout back to Lee, dusting his hands off as he did so.

"Yeah, I know Boy Scout. Stetson always pushes. It's why he's so damn good at what he does."

"Damn good at getting other people in trouble is what he's good at." Beaman snorted.

"He's got a point, Scarecrow. You are good at getting into trouble. How your wife puts up with it anymore..." Leatherneck added only to be interrupted by Efraim.

"Why do you think he finds someone else to do this stuff for him? Amanda would kill him if he did half of the stuff he gets other people into!"

Lee clicked on the Uzi's safety before tossing it back to Leatherneck. Giving Efraim a dirty look, he left the shooting gallery.

Leatherneck watched as Efraim sighed and leaned on the bar, staring at the remains of the concrete blocks. "What's up Beaman? Things okay at home?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting messed up in anything now that the baby is due. It happened in LA, and again in Romania. And one week back from our honeymoon we were nearly hit and flying off to Turkey. Can't blame a guy for getting nervous and wanting to keep a low profile."

"I'm always surprised by you, Beaman. For a man as smart as you are, you're still superstitious. Although, most of you spy types are."

"No, not superstitious, just cautious. I will not miss the birth of our first child. Or our second. Or any after that."

Leatherneck slapped Efraim on the back, laughing and shaking his head. "You must be buckin' for sainthood, fella, if you're willing to go through this again!" Leatherneck laughed harder at the grin on Efraim's face. "She's a lucky woman, she's got herself a devoted man."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one. I've got her." Efraim waved and headed back to his own office. He heard Leatherneck chuckling behind him and he smiled. As far as Efraim was concerned, he was the lucky one, he was married to the woman he had always dreamed of and they were about to have their first child. There was no way he was going to get caught up in one of the Scarecrow's bizarre cases.

Not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee watched as Francine and Efraim left the bullpen and headed home. He smiled as Francine waddled down the hall, helped along by her husband at her elbow. He remembered Amanda doing the same with their first child. Shaking his head, he admitted to himself he still had a hard time believing these two got together, but what he saw was two people completely devoted to each other and their marriage.

He felt bad about what he was going to do. But he needed help to track down these arms dealers before something big slipped through. And if he couldn't get Efraim to trace the weapons for him, he needed his computer and the special programs within it to do it himself.

Slipping into Francine's office, he closed and re-locked the door behind him. Staying to the shadows, he walked through the connecting door to Efraim's office.

Francine kept her office shades open, but Efraim had been keeping his closed lately. Lee sat in Efraim's chair and turned on the computer, placing a small box that he hoped would bypass Efraim's safety measures and allow him access to the program database.

Hitting the keyboard, Lee watched as the box he bought from a hacker, accessed Efraim's hard drive. Programs flashed, lights and warnings started only to be shut down by the handy gadget that Lee gave a thumbs up to. Sitting back in Efraim's chair, he looked at the star charts on the ceiling and spun the chair around, looking over Efraim's military awards and the pictures of Efraim and Francine.

A tinge of guilt edged into his consciousness, which he quickly squashed. He turned back to the computer screen and watched.

Something wasn't right.

An access denial screen flashed only to be shut down by the box. Another would flash, the box would shut it down. Lee wasn't sure what was happening, but he remembered the kid telling him if Lee was trying to hack into a true computer wizard's computer, the box would freeze and he'd start a cascade of all security measures.

_Damn_! Lee watched as program after program began opening in the screen only to close with a security warning. Trying furiously to close it down, Lee watched as the security web crashed and the screen name of the hacker flashed in an isolation box.

The door to Efraim's office flew open with Efraim standing there, his SIG P220 in his hands aimed at Lee's head. The M.P.'s were right behind him, their semi-automatic weapons at the ready.

Lowering his gun, Efraim was shocked to see Lee in his office at his computer. He took in the box that Lee had attached and ran over to his desk.

"What the hell are you doing? Dammit Lee! You better not have shut down the security I have for line's I've tagged. What the hell were you looking for? Get out of my way!" Efraim shoved Lee from his chair, trying to get control before the entire system he had set up was blown.

"I needed your system." Lee started to explain.

"Shut up, Stetson, I don't want to hear it. Do you have any idea what you've done? You may have compromised all of my cases with this stunt!" Efraim pulled the black hacker box off of his computer and threw it at Lee.

"What is going on in here?"

Lee looked up to see Billy standing in the door, Dr. Smyth behind him. Lee sighed and tossed Billy the box. Billy looked at it and showed it to Dr. Smyth who shook his head and shot a dirty look in Lee's direction.

"This your idea of party game, Scarecrow?" Smyth asked, watching as Efraim tried to fix and access any damage Lee's forage into the computer system may have caused.

"How bad is it, Beaman?" Billy asked, coming to watch over Efraim's shoulder.

"It's bad enough. Some of this crashed to the platforms I set up for just such a contingency, but some of these files have been flashed around the world. This little black box exploited some advanced programming, but it couldn't really get past my internal security. See this?" Efraim pointed to the screen name flashing on his screen. "It's attached to these files." Efraim pulled up the National Security Agency's listing of Eastern European Arms Dealers.

"Son of a bitch!" Lee said, raking his hands through his hair.

"This is on the net, Stetson. These hackers always configure these things to flash a found file on the Internet so they can have a look at whatever was so important that the buyer was willing to get a hackers box. Anyone out there looking for this now has this list and this name. You had better get whomever this is under wraps." Efraim said, tapping the screen as he began to lock the system again, setting the security web back in place. The damage hadn't been great, with the exception of the NSA file that had been released. And that was going to be bad enough.

"Move Stetson! And when you have this person in custody, I want you in my office. Do you hear me?" Billy yelled. The M.P.'s took a step back and Dr. Smyth even raised an eyebrow at him.

"This wouldn't have happened if Boy Scout there would have done some checking for me." Lee said, angry at what had happened.

"Can it, Scarecrow. Beaman was working on a special project and was under orders not to take on anything else. You aren't in the loop. Now, I have to divide his attention between a special request from the President of The United States and this mess you've created. Do what I told you to do! Now!"

Francine and Amanda watched as Lee left the bullpen. Francine raised an eyebrow as Amanda sighed and quickly followed Lee. Pushing through the M.P.'s, Francine walked over to her husband and leaned on his shoulder.

"Did you get it in time, B?" She asked, watching him go through his programs.

"I didn't lose any of my work. None of my hacking has been compromised. But Lee used my computer to break through to the NSA computers to find this." He pointed to a list compiled by a joint task force between the Agency and the National Security Agency that listed arms dealers by name, country and possible place of residence.

"This isn't good." Francine said, shaking her head as she read the list.

"Yeah, it gets worse. This is the name and email address of the guy he got the black box from. It took me 22 seconds to get the information. This guy is a grad student at Georgetown. If Lee can't find him, he won't live long enough to pay back his student loans."

"You sure it's that bad, Boy Scout?" Dr. Smyth asked.

"Yeah. It's that bad. We have to get a team to his family, they're in New York, out on Long Island. We have to throw a net over this. And as soon as we do that, I'm personally going to shoot the Scarecrow." Efraim said, still working his keyboard.

Dr. Smyth, Billy and Francine all nodded their agreement.

Billy looked up from the reports he was reading as Efraim walked in his office. He could see exhaustion and annoyance on Beaman's face. Efraim walked over to Francine who was sleeping on Billy's couch, and he smiled for the first time that evening since Stetson had crashed into the computer system as he watched Beaman lean over to run his knuckles gently down Francine's cheek.

"You get the system stabilized, Beaman?"

Efraim moved to sit in one of the chairs across from Billy, and he sighed with exhaustion. "Yeah. I tried to bury the document under educational sites hoping anyone who saw a glance of it would think they had some burn and just give up. But I don't know if it'll work."

"Burn?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, eye strain. Hacker talk." Efraim told him.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "You sound fluent," he observed.

Efraim gave a small smile. "Yeah, well, I have a badge."

"Hmmmm. I sometimes wonder, Beaman." Billy shook his head at the man sitting across from him. Efraim interested Billy, he was a complex man and full of surprises. He watched as Efraim got up and walked back over to his wife. He kneeled down and spoke quietly to her to wake her.

Francine's eyes opened and Billy watched her smile at her husband as he helped her to sit up. As partners, they had settled into a comfortable working relationship, each seemingly reading the others mind when they needed; working from their strengths to minimize their weaknesses. From what he could see, their personal relationship was steadfast and satisfying to them both, each finding in the other what they had been seeking. Their obvious affection for each other earned them both some teasing, but Efraim took it in stride, always happy to be reminded of his wife. And Francine was often the first one to tease about her devotion to Efraim.

"Feeling okay, Francine?" Billy asked as she got to her feet.

"Ohhhh, I guess I needed that nap. Although to be honest, I nap about as much as I sleep at night. How'd you do, B?" She asked him, her hand caressing her husbands arm.

"About as good as anyone, hon. You ready to go home?" Efraim watched as Francine nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and picked up her purse and his briefcase. "I've set my computer to watch for anyone looking for that file. Keep Stetson away from it, will ya?"

"Done. Get some rest and get in here bright and early in the morning. Goodnight, Francine, Beaman."

Climbing in and starting the Explorer, Efraim let the air conditioner run before he pulled out into the muggy DC night. Francine's head was back as she watched him drive, a small smile on her face as she rubbed her burgeoning belly.

"Baby kicking?" Efraim asked, placing his hand on hers.

Francine nodded, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Feel that?" She asked, smiling widely at him.

Nodding, he winked at her and gave her belly a light pat which rewarded them both with a kick from the baby. Grinning, he went back to driving, ever cautious, more so now that Francine was pregnant.

"I will never again tease you about your little gadgets, B. That sensor you carry to let you know your computer has been compromised, probably saved lives tonight."

"I hope so. Stetson came close to losing his head tonight."

Chuckling, Francine nodded. "I saw. Poor Amanda, she was beside herself when she heard you yell at Lee. He was getting an earful from her when they were waiting for the elevator."

"Someone needs to clip his wings, he thinks he can do anything."

"That's because Scarecrow is accustomed to doing anything and getting away with it. He runs things his own way and that's the way it's always been."

Efraim nodded as he checked the traffic before turning onto their block. "I've run afoul of Stetson too often in the past when he's running fast and loose. It's gonna take me awhile to get over this one."

"Yeah, I know, B." Francine watched the nerve clench in Efraim's jaw and she sighed. Her husband and Lee had a strange relationship; she knew that he admired and respected Lee. Personally, they were friends, enjoying the same things, each respecting the others strengths.

Their working relationship however, had always been a source of irritation to both men. Both thought outside the box, which made them both excellent problem solvers and agents. Lee ran an operation from the seat of his pants, Efraim thought everything through, using his intellect to out maneuver an opponent. Their differing styles clashed, even though they usually found a way to work well together.

"Lee went too far this time." Francine said, knowing exactly what her husband would say to that.

"He always goes too far. This time, he's way out of line."

The seriousness of Efraim's tone told Francine how angry her husband was. She sighed, knowing that she was in store for rough seas ahead with this issue between Efraim and Lee.

The townhouse was cool when they came in. Francine sighed and sat at the kitchen table, pulling a daisy leaf that had wilted in the bouquet on the table. Efraim wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her, kissing the side of her neck. "I love you, hon. I'm sorry about tonight, I know you wanted to stop at the baby store and pick-up that bedding."

"We'll do it tomorrow, B. Not to worry. B?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Will you rub my back?"

"Mmm hmmm. You hungry?" Efraim asked as he rubbed Francine's lower back, smiling as she laid her head on her arms on top of the table.

"No, Billy got me something earlier."

"What did he get you that you aren't supposed to have?" Knowing that Billy would give into one of Francine's long faces and plea for something she wasn't on her diet.

"Why would you think that, sweetie?"

Laughing, he massaged her shoulders. "Because I grabbed a piece of the pizza that Billy brought in, and he made me promise not to get upset that you had eaten several pieces." He laughed even harder at her disgruntled look.

"Okay, so I'll behave tomorrow. I promise."

"Right. Tomorrow you won't be feeling well because the pizza will have upset your stomach and it will be very easy for you to behave yourself!"

"You're such a pessimist, Efraim!"

"Come on upstairs, hon. I'll get the antacid for you."

"Thanks, B. Give me a hand up, will you?"

"Want help getting ready for bed?"

"As soon as I get that antacid I will!"

"Told you."

"Don't be smug, B. I can't help it that I crave everything that I'm not supposed to have. If you think about it, it's really your fault."

"My fault? How did you come to that conclusion?" Efraim handed her several of the antacid tablets the doctor had told Francine she could have.

Taking a sip of water, Francine leaned against the kitchen counter. "It's your fault because you got me pregnant!"

Efraim laughed. "I seem to remember that you were a more than a willing participant, Francine. In fact, I seem to remember just how much you liked getting pregnant, my love."

"Hmmmm, I don't remember any of that."

"What?" Taking her in his arms, he kissed her.

"I seem to have forgotten."

"Forgotten my. . .you have not!"

"Show me."

"Francine . . ."

"Please? Show me. Remind me. Love me." She said to him, her voice husky and low as she rubbed her hands over his chest.

"You know what the doctor said."

"The doctor said to be careful. You're always careful with me, Efraim."

Kissing her, he reached around to rub her lower back. "Come on, let's go to bed, hon. I'll show you everything you've forgotten."

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips at her ear sent shivers through her. "Promise?"

"Mmmmm. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Boy Scout, anyone tip-toeing through your tulips?" Dr. Austin Smyth said as he walked into Efraim's office. Sitting in the rocking chair across from Efraim, Smyth chewed on the end of an unlit Turkish cigarillo.

"Yeah, my security took a beating last night, but it held. My system was able to back track and get some names, but not all of them. There's one bouncing all over the world that makes the security precautions I take look like nothing. That's the one I'm interested in, whoever it is will probably be big time."

"But they weren't able to crash your gates?" Smyth asked, eyeing the man across the desk from him.

Efraim gave a small chuckle. "No. They didn't crash the gate. But they tried, repeatedly. That's what worries me."

"Does it feel like anyone you've come across before?"

"No, this is a new player. And he's good."

Biting down on the end of the cigarillo, Smyth watched Efraim closely. "And what is your reaction to these hits?"

Efraim leaned back in his chair and looked at Dr. Smyth, unable to keep the small smile off of his face. "I'm tracking him down."

"As I would expect you to do, Boy Scout. And how do you go about that?"

"Every hit he makes, I close the system down and track him as he retreats behind his security platform. And then I wait. So every time he hits me, to do so he has to come out from behind his security. And each time he does, I move forward. Basically, he'll have no place left to hide. It's a game of patience. And I'm a very patient man."

"What about traps?"

"I've taken precautions in case he tries to spring something on me. I'm also very careful, Dr. Smyth. I'm not making any single, frontal approaches." He smiled as he watched Dr. Smyth's eyebrows raise.

"Tell me." Smyth demanded.

"I'm using, ah, several computer systems to engage him."

Dr. Smyth threw his head back and laughed. "Beaman, I can see why your wife's esteem and opinion of you is so high. And how is Mrs. Beaman today?"

"Feeling a little under the weather." At Smyth's look of concern, he continued. "It seems that she convinced Billy that pizza would not bother her. She had several pieces last night and is paying for it today. She's a stubborn women"

Smyth stood to leave. "Yes she is a stubborn women. But, they are the most interesting, aren't they? Heaven save us from complacent companions." With that, Smyth waved the cigarillo at Efraim and left his office.

Efraim watched as Smyth made a pass through the bullpen, agents dipping their heads as they tried to avoid eye contact with the director of the Agency. Smiling , he shook his head as he went back to his computer, watching the program he had put in place to corner the hacker who was trying to access his system. He went back to rebuilding some of the damaged firewalls that Lee had crashed the night before.

"Beaman! Your wife is on the phone! Pick it up, will ya?" Cooper yelled from the bullpen.

Efraim jumped, he was so absorbed in chasing through his programs that he hadn't heard the telephone ring. "Thanks Cooper. I'm sorry!"

"Good thing Francine's used to it, or she'd have my head on a platter!"

"Now, now . . . Hi hon, what's up?"

"B, do you know what time it is?" Francine asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Noon, one o'clock I guess. Why?"

"Efraim, it's seven o'clock. We're supposed to be having dinner at your parents tonight."

"Is that tonight, honey? I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. I'll call Mom and tell her we'll be late."

"I've already called her Efraim. Come home. Now." Francine told him, sighing as she hung up the phone.

Efraim swore as he heard Francine hang up the phone. He wanted to stay and track this hacker down, he had been able to isolate him in Europe; he was getting close to him, he could feel it. He closed several programs, and pulling up his laptop, he linked it to send data to him.

Dr. Smyth had ordered a military police officer to stand guard in front of Efraim's office and they snapped to attention and saluted as Efraim left his office. Efraim nodded as he passed by; in two minds as to the need for an armed guard outside of his office. Smiling, he thought that Scarecrow would get the picture though.

Rushing inside the townhouse, Efraim threw his briefcase on the table with his keys and ran upstairs to change. "Franny? I'm home!"

"I'm in the baby's room, B." Francine called back.

Efraim walked into the baby's room and smiled. Francine was in the rocking chair, her feet up on the hassock, rocking away. The bassinet and crib were dressed in their linens, bouncing balloons all in primary colors. Stopping, he smiled, liking the cheerful room and the satisfied smile on his wife's face.

"Shopping I see."

"Amanda and I went out earlier. I wanted to get this all set up, and I thought you might be busy for the next few weeks. Do you like it?" She watched her husbands face, wanting him to like what she had done as much as she did.

"No, I don't like it. I love it, hon. How could I not?" He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, and watched as she smiled.

"I'm glad. It's cheerful, isn't it?"

Efraim looked around the room. It was cheerful and colorful, bright with primary colors and light. "Very cheerful. Will the baby be able to sleep in here? It's not too, ah, loud?"

Francine laughed and held her hands up for Efraim to help her stand up. Pulling her up and giving her a quick hug, he looked around the room, waiting for his answer.

"The baby will be able to sleep, B. Babies sleep with their eyes closed!" She patted his cheek and walked into their bedroom as Efraim followed behind her.

Feeling rather sheepish, Efraim shrugged. "I know that, I just thought that the baby would be too busy looking at the walls and ceiling to sleep."

"You mean like his or her daddy?" She laughed at the big grin that broke out on Efraim's face.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?

"Oh B, you're so happy to become a daddy, you're going to be wonderful!"

"And you'll be a wonderful mommy too."

"I don't know. I don't have any experience with children, let alone babies. It's no secret that children and I don't mix."

"That's not true, hon. Kids love you. Alice sees you and reaches for you. She screams when any of the rest of us try to hold her." Efraim was referring to his sister's baby Alice, eleven months old and crazy about Francine.

"Everyone at work thinks we're crazy for having a child," her eyes downcast so Efraim wouldn't see the frown she was trying to hold back.

"Hon, look at me." He lifted her chin, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "It was easier to say you didn't like children when you were playing the hard boiled career woman. And anyone at work can go to hell. I love my wife. My wife loves me. It's our decision to have children, not theirs. And they already think I'm crazy hon, that was never in question. It's none of their damn business."

She grinned and stepped into his arms, letting him comfort her. "No regrets?" Francine asked him, knowing his answer, but wanting the reassurance he would give her none the less.

"No regrets. Remember when I flew out to LA?" At her nod, he continued. "There was a little girl, about two years or three years old in the seat in front of me. She had white blond hair and big blue eyes and she flirted with me all the way to LA. I thought that little girl could have been ours. That night I wanted everything between us settled. I wanted to ask you to marry me, to have my children, to let me love you for the rest of my life. I don't have any regrets Francine Catherine Caroline Desmond Beaman. I'm the luckiest man alive because I have you."

"And don't you forget it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget it; you won't let me! He smiled as she giggled. "Come on, help this lucky man find something that matches so I don't show up wearing different colored socks. We're going to be late as it is."

"I'll tell Peg you couldn't keep your hands off of me. She'll believe me."

Efraim laughed. "That's no secret hon, you had better come up with something better than that. They already know I can't keep my hands off of you!" He headed into the bathroom to wash up, smiling as she laughed after him.

"Hmmmm, I'll come up with something. I've been around you too long not to know how to fabricate a good excuse when I need one."

Coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, Efraim tossed his shirt into the laundry and went into the closet. "This is just family, right hon? Nothing I need to dress up for, right?"

"Just us, B." Francine said, sitting on the bed as she waited for Efraim to finish dressing.

"Good, I'm not in the mood for a big family thing tonight. I've got a lot on my mind." He tucked the bottom of a dark blue Polo shirt inside his jeans. "Can I wear my Nike's?" He looked at Francine out of the corner of his eye. She was usually a stickler about dress, but she had mellowed since becoming pregnant.

"Yes, wear your tennies, B." She said, amusement lacing her voice.

Efraim stood up and gave his hands to Francine to help pull her up. Hugging her, he led her to the steps. "Thanks hon. I appreciate it."

"Mmmmm. I know."

"Ready?" He asked, smiling as Francine rubbed her back.

"You have no idea," she told him, her tone wistful.

"I can imagine! Have I told you lately how much I love you, Francine?"

"Yes, you have, but I never get tired of hearing it, Efraim."

Taking her in his arms, he looked into her eyes, smiling at the warmth and love he saw there. "I love you, Francine." He leaned in, gently touching his lips to hers, feeling complete in her arms.

They both laughed when they felt the baby give a swift kick where Efraim was leaning against Francine. Placing his hands on either side of her very pregnant belly, Efraim kissed the area where the baby had kicked them.

"Rather possessive, huh?" Efraim asked as they went downstairs.

"Like his father." Francine said on a laugh.

"What's not to be possessive about? I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world who is now very becomingly pregnant with our first child! Of course I'm possessive. The kid's a chip off the old block!"

"That's what has me worried, B!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next several weeks passed in a flurry of activity. Francine had several trips to the hospital with false labor. Each time on the way home, she'd frown, still fixated on seeing her feet. Efraim was a wreck, edgy and cranky at work, hovering at home.

Billy kept Efraim busy at his computer most days tracking down the phantom hits his system was still receiving. Efraim had traced it to Eastern Europe using three of the U.S. government's largest computer systems. Dr. Smyth had been called on the carpet when a security check of the Department of Defense computers showed unauthorized access. Questioned by Smyth, Efraim had shrugged and told him he needed the untapped memory of the DOD computer system. Smyth accused Efraim of not hiding his trail in an effort to tweak the DOD. Efraim had smiled and shrugged at Smyth, going back to his tracing efforts.

Smyth had gone to the White House and gotten carte blanche for Efraim to use the computer systems he deemed necessary for his work. Efraim had been annoyed; he preferred to tweak the other government agencies.

Lee and Efraim had not spoken since that night in Efraim's office. They moved around each other at the Agency like wary contestants in a boxing ring. Francine and Amanda each tried repeatedly to repair the breach in their husband's relationship, only to be warned by their husbands to '_stay out of it'_.

Dr. Smyth watched as Francine Beaman left Billy's office. Shaking his head, he followed her into her office, closing the door. "And how are we feeling today, Mrs. Mommy-To-Be?"

"Fat." Was her reply as she carefully lowered herself into her chair. "What can I help you with, Dr. Smyth?"

"You are hardly fat, my dear. I'm sure your husband would vigorously disagree with you. As to what you can help me with; I'm looking to mend fences between the Scarecrow and Boy Scout."

Francine gave a very un-ladylike snort. "Good luck! B tells me to stay out of it. And Amanda has told me that Lee tells her the same. These two are enjoying their battle."

"Interesting. I never envisioned that the Scarecrow would feel so threatened by your husband. Or that your husband would so zealously defend his territory."

Francine chuckled. "I don't think it comes as any surprise to us who really know those two men. Lee has always been an alpha and has shown it in every step of his career. Efraim may be quieter about it, but he is every bit as much an alpha personality as Lee. They were bound to clash when one didn't do what the other wanted. It was only a matter of time."

"So you believe it was an infringement of Beaman's territory that has upset him so much?"

"That and the fact that Lee compromised his security system. Efraim takes his security pertaining to his work very seriously."

"He takes his security here and that of his family very seriously." Smyth stated.

"That's correct. He does. I'm not sure an apology from Lee would right this situation between them. It will take a while for trust to be re-established. By breaking into his office and his computer, Efraim sees that as Lee snubbing his nose at Efraim's abilities and the importance of his work. Efraim thinks Lee was disloyal to him. That's the rub."

"Ah. Yes, I can see how that would be. Your husband prizes loyalty. How do we go about repairing this breach between them? Surely you and Mrs. Scarecrow have spoken about this."

"At length. We've tried. They won't listen to us."

"And if I bring them both into my office?"

Francine laughed. "Only if you don't mind the silence. You'll be the only one talking, Dr. Smyth."

Dr. Smyth sighed and rose from the chair. "I'll have to give this matter some thought. The two of them are putting a decided pallor over the Agency."

Francine nodded her agreement.

"And you, all is well? The baby is doing well?" Dr. Smyth hid his grin behind his cigarette holder as he watched the smile sparkle and brighten Francine's face.

"I'm very well. The baby is very active, and the doctor says everything is on schedule."

"I hear there have been a couple of runs to the hospital."

Francine pressed her lips together in a slight pout. "Is there _anything_ you _don't_ hear about, Dr. Smyth?"

Laughing, he twirled the empty cigarette holder and headed towards the office door. "Not much, my dear, not much. Stay well. Tootles!"

Francine shook her head as she watched Smyth leave the bullpen. After all the years of putting her foot in her mouth around Dr. Smyth, usually when she was talking about him, they seemed to have formed a bond of friendship. If one could be friends with Austin Smyth.

He was genuinely concerned about her health and welfare since the her pregnancy had become common knowledge. He often chided Efraim to take care of her. Francine grinned, as though Efraim would _not_ take care of her. He took very good care of her, and Francine made sure that everyone knew that.

"What did Smyth want?" Efraim asked from their shared doorway.

Francine jumped in her seat. "Good grief, B! You scared me half to death sneaking up on me that way!" She shot him a pointed look which caused him to laugh.

"I didn't sneak up on you, hon, you were lost in thought. Good thoughts? All about me?" Efraim sat on the corner of her desk, leaning over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"All of my thoughts do not center on you, Efraim Beaman. There are other things in the world to think about beside you and your overblown ego." She replied, her voice haughty.

"Name them." He challenged her.

"The baby."

"My baby."

"Our baby."

"The baby _we_ made."

She grinned at him. He had a point.

"World events."

"I can give you the spin on all world events."

"You really are arrogant, John Efraim Beaman, Jr. Really!"

"I know. You've made me this way." He told her, leaning over to tweak her nose.

Francine's jaw dropped open, her eyes wide and full of surprise at his statement. "I beg your pardon, John. But what do _I_ have to do with your arrogance?"

He raised his eyebrow at her use of his first name. She usually reserved that for times when she was annoyed with him. Efraim pulled his wife up and into his arms. His lips, warmon herneck as he kissed her just under her ear lobe, smiling knowingly at the slight shiver she gave in his arms. "That's one reason, you respond so delightfully to me. You fell in love with me. You agreed to become my wife and you married me. You are carrying my child. So if I'm arrogant, my love, it's because of you. And you love me this way." He kissed her softly, a gentle kiss filled with love. At her sigh, he deepened his hold, searching her for the response he knew would be coming.

Laying her head on Efraim's shoulder, she chuckled. "You are arrogant, and you are right, I _do_ love you this way!"

"So, what did Smyth want? Our firstborn child?"

Francine laughed. "No. He wanted to know what I thought of the situation between you and Lee."

He looked at her, knowing that she wanted him to repair the rift between Lee and himself . Amanda had even cornered him and asked him to approach Lee. He had heard Lee shouting at Francine one afternoon concerning the same subject. One look from Efraim to Lee had Lee giving Francine a quick apology for raising his voice.

"And what did you tell him?"

"What I thought."

Efraim sighed. "And that is?"

"That Lee was disloyal and condescending to your abilities and position when he trashed your computer."

"He didn't _trash_ my computer, Francine. He crashed several system security walls, that's all. Give me some credit, will ya?"

"B, you know I don't know those terms that you use as well as you do. I'm not a reformed hacker. Well, actually, neither are you!"

He frowned at his wife. She was trying to distract him, and he wanted to rant about Lee. "I wouldn't dream of compromising a case that Lee was working. But Lee and his arrogance create havoc in mine, and especially one that I was under orders not to discuss from the President. Because Stetson didn't get his way he decided to do things the only way he knew how, by strong arming his way into the situation."

"I know, B. All I'm saying, and all that Dr. Smyth is saying is this has to come to a resolution. This isn't like you, Efraim. Not at all."

"This is me when the life of a college student is put in jeopardy because of one man's stupidity."

"B, you don't hold grudges. If you did, you wouldn't be married to me. Can we find away to bridge this rift? Please?"

Efraim sighed. He knew Francine was right, but it still ate at him. "Francine, it's not a simple matter of holding a grudge against Lee. It's a matter of who I am in this Agency. I'm no longer the dog that gets kicked around from job to job. I have professional pride in what I do and how I do it. I'm a capable agent, and I'm good at what I do. It's time Lee gave me the respect that I deserve for my abilities. I may not be Lee Stetson, but Lee Stetson is not me. My talent and abilities have to be recognized for what they are. I am a major contributor to the success of this division of the Agency."

Francine nodded and sighed. "You're right, Efraim. I'm sorry. I didn't understand how you viewed this. You are a valued member of this Agency, you know that. Dr. Smyth put his life in your hands, not Lee's. Regardless of the fact that Lee didn't speak the language, it could have been worked around. You know that. I know that, and Lee probably knows that."

"You think he did it on purpose?"

Shaking her head, Francine continued. "No. Lee is used to getting his own way. Period. And he'll run roughshod over anyone who gets in his way. That's the way he operates."

"Then this is not my problem." Efraim stated, glad to reach a consensus with his wife in this matter.

Francine sighed. "I disagree, Efraim. It is very much your problem. We need to come to a resolution. You yourself said that you aren't Lee and that Lee isn't you. We somehow have to make Lee see that."

"Again, I don't see why it is my problem." Efraim restated, his jaw stubbornly set.

"Because he is our friend, my friend. One of my oldest and dearest friends, B. Because Amanda is our friend. Because you have been unhappy with this between you and Lee. And because our baby will be born any day now, and I want all of us to be happy."

"Speaking of our baby, you have a doctor's appointment." Efraim kissed her cheek as he reminded her about the appointment.

"Oh! I completely forgot! What time is it?"

"It's 2 o'clock, hon. Your appointment is at 3 this afternoon. You have plenty of time. I, however, have an appointment with Dr. Smyth, whom I suspect will give me an earful. I'll cancel and come with you." He quickly told her as he saw her face fall.

"No, it's alright, B. It's just my weekly check-up. Nothing has been happening, and I suspect I shall remain this way for the rest of my life! Go see Dr. Smyth, I'll be fine. And by the way, don't think I didn't notice the way you changed the subject from this problem with Lee to the baby. We'll finish this discussion later."

"I _had _hoped you would be so excited about the doctor's appointment that you would let it drop. Alright hon," he told her as she gave him a nasty look. "I'll think about it. That's all I can promise you, and that's because I want you to be happy. Okay?"

"Thank you B. I knew you would do this for me." Francine kissed his cheek, wiping the lipstick she had left there with a caress of her thumb.

"Yeah, right. Oh, do me a favor will you? Give me your glasses, I want to put one of those listening devices on them, that way I can hear what the doctor has to say."

"Then I can't talk about you!"

"You talk about me?" He asked her, a big grin on his face.

"Not _that _way, B! I tell him what a cad you are!"

"HA! You want to tell him what a wonderfully inventive husband you have, a husband who keeps you happy and smiling!"

Francine swatted him on the chest. "You are full of yourself, Efraim Beaman! How I put up with you, I'll never know!"

Efraim laughed and pulled his wife against his chest. "Yeah, you know how you put up with me, hon. Because I love you to distraction, because I think you are the most beautiful, wonderful, witty woman in the world. And because you can keep up with me in the bedroom . . . Ouch! Francine! That hurts! Stop!" He tried to grab her hands as she swatted at him, finally capturing them and holding them against his chest. He looked in her eyes and his laughter stopped. "I do love you, Francine."

"I know."

He tweaked her nose and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Look. I'll walk you to the car, okay? Don't worry about coming back, I'll leave through the Georgetown entrance and walk home, it's only a couple of blocks. Just go home and get comfortable, alright?"

Francine nodded. "I will. I'll be fine, don't worry. Walk me to the car?"

"Of course, my love. This way we can stop by Leathernecks office and gas up your glasses."

"Hmmmm. You forget nothing!"

"Nothing that concerns you, Franny!"

Francine laughed and Efraim smiled to hear her. Taking her elbow, he walked with her to the elevators, pushing the button. He rubbed her lower back while they waited.

"That feels wonderful, B. How did you know?"

"Because I know everything about you. Besides, you're leaning and I know that posture is much too an important aspect of my wife's character for her to slouch without reason."

"You do like to try and get a rise out of me, Efraim. Keep trying." She laughed at him.

"Damn! It used to be so much easier!"

"Ah yes, those were the days. Getting your tie stuck in the elevator, locking you in the copier room, scaring you out of your wits by propositioning you in the Q-Bureau! Sometimes I miss them."

"Yeah, well, I like these days much better." He hit the elevator button to close the doors and pushed Leatherneck's level.

"Me too, B. Do you really want to buzz up my glasses? Don't you trust me to tell you what's happening?"

"Yes, of course I do. It's silly."

"What's silly?"

"The doctor always uses the microphone so you can hear the baby's heart beat. I like listening to that and I don't want to miss it." He told her, a flush creeping up his neck.

"Oh Efraim! Why didn't you just tell me that? Of course we'll zoom up my glasses so you can hear the baby! Oh sweetie!" She hugged him.

"Thanks hon." Efraim said, hugging her back, glad she hadn't laughed at him. Holding the door open for Francine, they walked into Leatherneck's office together.

Leaning over the counter, Efraim yelled for Leatherneck. Turning back to Francine, he watched as she managed to sit in one of the chairs Leatherneck had. Efraim smiled as she tried to get comfortable, knowing she would complain bitterly if she got stuck in the chair.

"What's all this yellin' going' on in here? Hey, Boy Scout! How's it going? Well hello there, Mrs. Beaman, I didn't see you sitting there. How are you feelin' today?"

"Fat, Leatherneck, very fat," she sighed as she gave her standard answer.

"Ah now Mrs. Beaman, a woman expecting is never fat. She is lovely at all times, as you are. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Can you put one of those little listening devices on Francine's glasses? She has a doctor's appointment and I can't go, I just want to hear what's going on."

Leatherneck grinned at the couple standing before him. "Wanna hear the heartbeat, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty great, huh?"

"It is." Efraim answered warily, not sure if Leatherneck was going to zing him one.

"Well then, Mrs. B. Let's see what we can do to help the Boy Scout out, good Daddy that he is." When Francine tried to stand up, Leatherneck held up his hand. "Hang on there, I'm coming to you."

Efraim watched as Leatherneck grabbed his small case of listening devices and miniature tool kit and walked over to Francine. Leatherneck looked at Francine's glasses and shook his head.

"Ain't gonna work, Beaman. No place to secure the transmitter. However, I do have one of the dual function gizmos I worked up before you headed over to Romania. Listening, tracking? Remember? I could affix one of those to the Missus' bracelet here. Whatdaya say?"

Efraim raised an eyebrow at Francine who nodded. "Go for it. Thanks Leatherneck, I appreciate this."

"Not a problem. At least you haven't asked for a surveillance camera over your wife's desk like Scarecrow did when Amanda was due. I thought Lee was going to loose his stuffing for sure."

Efraim scowled, not caring what Lee had done, but he tucked the information away for later use, if necessary.

"There you go, Mrs. B. I'll give your husband the receiver and he can listen in on the baby's heartbeat. And then on the way home, you can complain to him, I'll make sure he listens."

"Thank you, Leatherneck. We both appreciate this, don't we, Efraim?"

"We do. Thanks again, buddy. I'll bring this stuff back tomorrow, alright?" Efraim helped Francine out of the chair and picked up the listening gear for the transmitter.

Walking Francine to the car, he opened the door of the Explorer, helping her to get up in the seat. "I guess we should have gotten a new car, one that was easier for you to get in and out of, huh?"

"This is fine, B. I rarely drive anymore as it is. And you like this car. Don't worry so." She told him as she patted him on the cheek.

"Okay, I won't worry. Not a bit while you're out there alone."

Francine laughed. "Efraim, I was alone for a good many years before we got married."

"I know. That's why I don't like you to be alone now." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Look, be careful, just to humor me. This being pregnant is hard work!" Efraim said, trying to tweak her temper.

"Ha! Between you and the doctor, I'd like the two of you to be this pregnant for a week. Just a week! Then tell me how hard it is! Although knowing you, if you could, you would."

"I would. I love you, hon. See you later?"

"You will. Salad for dinner? It's too hot to eat." Francine started the engine and turned the air conditioning to full blast, angling the vents to hit her directly.

Efraim smiled. Since becoming pregnant, Francine's internal thermometer had been out of whack. He was usually freezing, while she was turning on fans and lowering the thermostat on the central air conditioner at home.

"Salad sounds great. I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" He stepped back as Francine blew him a kiss and backed the Explorer out of the space. Efraim watched her pull out of the parking lot and he headed back inside.

He'd think about this thing with Lee later.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning on the receiver, he listened to Francine sing along with the radio. She had a wonderful voice and in the evening, she would sometimes play the piano and sing. He'd lay on the couch and listen to her play, lost in the music and the sound of his wife's voice.

He sat at his desk and worked on his computer, one ear on the receiver, the rest of his attention on the computer.

"And now for your listening pleasure, B, I shall explain a conundrum to you. I will tell you all the reasons why I love you and all the reasons why you love me _and_ I just hope someone is there listening to all of this because I know how much you just _love_ to hear me go on about how wonderful you are, but you don't want anyone to know all the little, pleasurable things you do for me."

Grinning, he kicked back in his chair, feet up on his desk as he listened to his wife ramble on. He laughed outright at some of the outrageous things she said about him.

"Sounds like you have her brainwashed, Beaman."

Efraim nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of Billy's voice. "I didn't hear you come in!" Efraim quickly turned off the receiver, and righted his chair which had turned over when he had jumped out of it to silence the stream of rather off color compliments his wife was paying him.

"I imagine you didn't hear me, not with Francine filling your head with all that.No wonder there's no living with you now."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that. You'll make her day." Efraimsat back in his chair, feeling the heat in his face recede. "What can I do for you, Billy?"

"How long are you going to let this go on with Stetson?"

"Dammit, Billy! I'm not the one who broke into my office and compromised security with a hackers box. And until I locate whomever keeps hitting my system in an effort to find that document, that kid and his entire family will stay in Federal custody because of Stetson. He created the problem, let him fix it."

"He doesn't know how." Both Billy and Efraim looked up to see Amanda Stetson standing in the doorway to Efraim's office. "May I come in, Efraim?"

"You might as well, everyone else has." Efraim answered, annoyed with the situation.

Billy shot Efraim a disgusted look.

Efraim sighed. "I'm sorry Amanda, come on in. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes. I'm here for the same reason Billy is. Francine was in my office this morning in tears over this. I don't need to tell you that she doesn't need this kind of stress right now. I'll admit, most of it is because her emotions are in full swing being pregnant, but that does not change the fact that she wants her husband, the father of her child, to be on speaking terms with one of her best friends. One of your best friends, I might add."

"Why are you talking to me? I didn't cause this. It's up to Lee to repair any breech there maybe between us."

"As I said, he doesn't know how."

Efraim threw his hands up in the air. "He apologizes. Easy. Done."

"That's easy for you to say, Beaman, but I seem to remember when you had trouble saying those words as well," Billyreminded him.

"If you're referring to my wife, I might remind _you_ that Francine _is_ my wife now." Efraim knew Billy was talking about the times when Efraim had been on the outs with Francine before they had become engaged. "Look, Francine is at her doctor's appointment and I've got things to do. When you convince Stetson to apologize, I'll listen to him."

Amanda gave Efraim a disgusted look and left the office, shaking her head. Billy sighed and left as well. Efraim got up and closed his office door against any other intrusions. Sitting in his chair, he turned the receiver on again and listened to Francine and the doctor talking.

"Let's hear the heartbeat. I want to hear the heartbeat! Come on!" Efraim once again kicked his chair back, feet on his desk, hands behind his head. He listened to the doctor telling Francine what he thought the size of the baby to be. Efraim grimaced, the baby sounded huge. Francine didn't seem to be bothered by that, she was telling the doctor she just wanted to see her feet again.

The doctor listened to the baby's heartbeat, saying that it sounded good and strong. Efraim could hear Francine's sigh of relief, which echoed his own. The steady thump-thump-thump of the heartbeat along with the occasional kick from the baby caused Efraim to smile. He grinned even bigger when he heard Francine giggle about the baby kicking the Doppler. He laughed when Francine told the doctor she was sure the baby was using Morse Code.

He listened as the doctor told Francine he'd see her again in a week, if not before. Sitting upright in his chair, he went back to the computer as he continued to do research for his report to the President. Looking for a particular file, he got up in search of the file in Francine's office.

Finding the file, he dropped it on his desk and decided on a cup of coffee before heading to Smyth's office. He listened to his wife tell him she was heading home and for him to not forget the time. _She knows me pretty well_! Efraim went to the cafeteria and got himself a cup of coffee, stopping to talk with a couple of the agents he had worked with in Fabrication.

The overhead speaker announcing his name and to report to his office caused him to raise his eyebrows. He headed back to his office, sipping the hot coffee being while being careful not to spill it on his suit.

Efraim stopped when he saw several people standing outside his office door, surprised when they gave him sympathetic looks before looking away. He felt his heart start pounding in his chest and he rushed into his office, shoving people out of the way.

"Billy, what's going on?" He put the coffee cup down on his desk and folded his arms across his chest. He could feel every muscle in his body coil as he waited for his boss's answer.

"Listen." Billy said, pointing to the receiver on his desk.

Efraim leaned over his desk, he heard a man talking to his wife.

". . . Who is your husband? Who does he work for? Where is he?"

". . . He works for a film company. I don't know what you want, but, please, let me go!"

". . . You will call him and tell him we wish to talk with him, then we will trade you and your baby for him. NOW!"

Efraim could hear shoving and the sounds of Francine's breathing. He could hear the threads of fear in her voice, but she was trying to keep her cool.

". . . If you would tell me what this about, maybe I could help you." Francine said.

". . . He plays games on the computer, trying to find us. Well, I have found him. There are few people who can work a computer like your husband, and as such it took time and much money, but I have found him. And he will give me access to what I want or he will not see you or your baby. Now call him!"

Efraim stood up straight and looked at Billy. For the first time since returning to his office, he saw Dave Geiger there, who had just returned from a vacation in England. Lee and Amanda were by the door, shock registering on Amanda' face, Lee was wearing his professional mask.

Efraim took two steps towards the door and punched Lee Stetson on the jaw, sending him flying out into the bullpen where he landed on his back. There was a stunned silence, then noise from every corner flooded his senses. Efraim had one thought, and that was to get his hands on Lee Stetson and kill him. He felt someone grab him from behind and he tossed them off, seeing Dave Geiger land on a desk out of the corner of his eye.

He watched Stetson get off the floor, rubbing his jaw. Efraim saw Lee's eyes narrow as he closed in on him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Smyth said as he entered the bullpen, stepping between Efraim and Lee. "Stetson, Beaman? Now!"

Amanda stepped in to explain. "Someone has abducted Francine, sir. And when Efraim heard them talking about computers and documents, he, well, he, uh. . ."

"Spit it out, Mrs. Scarecrow. The Boy Scout took some straw out of the Scarecrow. What is the status?"

"It doesn't look good, Dr. Smyth." Billy told him, anger evident in his tone.

Dr. Smyth turned to Lee, not bothering to hide his anger. "And so the crows have come home to roost, Scarecrow. I don't believe I need to lecture you on the consequences of your actions, you have a real, live object lesson unfolding before your eyes." Turning to Efraim. "Back down, Boy Scout. You've made your point. Right now, we need to find a way to get your wife back. Tell me how!"

Efraim tried to speak, but found his throat tight. He shook his head and went back into his office. Sitting down in his chair, he listened to Francine's breathing on the transmitter. She was tapping her nail on the bracelet, a faint sound but it came across the transmitter clearly.

Morse Code . . . _I'm okay. I'll try to send my location. I'm okay._

Efraim felt the sting of tears burn at the back of his eyes, and he swallowed them knowing he had to keep his emotions in check. "She's okay. She's going to try to send her location. She's okay." He repeated the message, saying it like a litany, praying that it was true.

Billy sighed. "We have to wait for the phone call and for Francine to get us a location."

"What was she doing with a transmitter?" Geiger asked.

"I couldn't go to her doctor's visit, and I wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat. So Leatherneck put a transmitter in her bracelet." Efraim stopped and looked up at Dave Geiger. "Damn! He put a tracer transmitter in her bracelet, he was all out of the transmitters!"

Amanda went into the bullpen and picked up a phone. They could hear her telling Leatherneck what they needed.

Lee came into the office. "We need to get a team together so we can get to her before they realize what we're doing."

"You're not going anywhere near my wife and child, Stetson. You've done enough." Efraim said, he voice low, his tone menacing.

"Francine is one of my oldest and best friends. I will not sit by when she needs help."

"You should have thought about that before you hacked my computer!" Efraim shot back, standing up to lean over his desk, nose to nose with Lee who was leaning from the other side.

"That's enough! The two of you sit down and listen to me!" Amanda yelled, causing everyone to become stop and stare. "Francine needs us, or have you both forgotten that? Lee knows he was wrong and he's sorry for it, aren't you Lee?"

"Yeah," Lee said, his tone that of an unrepentant child.

Amanda hit him on the shoulder. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am sorry, Beaman. I didn't think and I shouldn't have hacked your computer. And I'm sorry for causing this. I would never want anything to happen to Francine, I love her too, we all do."

Efraim nodded, not trusting his voice. He was saved from answering by Leatherneck coming into the office.

"What is going on here? What's this I hear about Francine? Beaman?"

Efraim just shook his head, listening to the Morse Code coming across the receiver. He smiled when he heard her message that she wanted him to tell Lee not to fall asleep after she got back because she was going to send him in a box to the ends of the earth. He could hear Billy explaining to Leatherneck what had happened and what they needed.

Dr. Smyth sat on the edge of Efraim's desk, listening to the messages that Francine continued to send. "She's good, she's keeping her wits about her."

"She always does. She's so cool in situations like this." Efraim said, wondering how Francine did it, because he was a wreck at that moment.

"Because she knows you're going to come for her, Efraim," Amandas voice was soft, trying tocomfort him.

He shook his head at her. "No, it's because she's a damn good agent, not because she's waiting for me."

"No Efraim. You're her partner, and she's relying on you to get to her. That's what partners do and Francine knows that. She trusts you because she knows you won't give up. And she loves you. Don't underestimate all that trust she has in you."

"I won't."

Leatherneck looked up from his equipment. "Okay Boy Scout. It looks like she's heading towards Rock Creek Park. How do you want to handle this?"

Dr. Smyth lifted the telephone and called the trackers, barking orders for the best to get to Rock Creek Park immediately and to keep in touch and out of site.

Efraim walked over to his filing cabinet, opened the drawer and pulled out the case which housed his SIG P220. He shoved extra clips into his pockets and clipped the waist holder to his belt. Taking the receiver with him, he started to leave his office.

"Where do you think you're going, Beaman?" Billy asked him.

"To get my wife."

Billy started to argue, only to stop when Smyth held up his hand.

"It's best not to pin him down. Give him some room, but send Geiger and Stetson with him."

"Stetson might not come back." Billy told him, jerking his head towards Beaman and watching his agents scramble to catch up to him.

"Such delightful possibilities, Melrose. And to think I've always considered you a pessimist. Tsk tsk, you worry too much. Stetson will come back, Francine will want to deal with him herself."

Billy shook his head, a look of dismay crossed his face as he headed back to his own office.

Dr. Smyth raised an eyebrow at Leatherneck. "Do you have another receiver?"

"Sure do."

"Get it and meet me at my limo. Let's give the children some help."

"Sir, I don't mean to second guess you . . ."

"Then don't. That is one of my agents out there who happens to be nine months pregnant. And as you know, Leatherneck, I was a good tracker. I have no intentions of sitting here and letting Beaman, Stetson and Geiger shoot up Rock Creek Park. Grab Melrose on your way out, we don't need him stomping in, the embodiment of a G-man, now do we?"

"On my way."

Smyth watched as Leatherneck did as Smyth had told him. Billy came out of his office, his hat on his head, stuffing his old revolver in his shoulder holster. Some things never changed, and Smyth liked it like that.

"Well Melrose," Smyth said, meeting Billy in the bullpen. "Let us give assistance."

"I may shoot Stetson myself for this." Billy said, his voice rough with anger.

"If you had done it when I had ordered it in 1986, this would not be a problem today."

"You were wrong in 86."

"I was preemptive."

"Do you _ever_ let anything go?"

"Very little. I find it helpful to trot out the failings and faults of my agents from time to time. It makes them strive harder."

Smyth pushed the elevator call button and crossed his arms over his chest as he chewed on his cigarette holder.

Billy shook his head. "Is everything a joke, a game, a chance to evaluate your agents?"

Smyth turned ice cold eyes on the Chief of Counter Intelligence. "You deal with stress by drinking antacid out of your coffee cup and eating sweets and treats. I deal with it in my own manner. I am fond of Mrs. Beaman. And her husband. And Stetson. In fact, I am rather fond of all of my agents, Melrose. If I wasn't, I would not put up with the antics and quirks of these people. I would be working with the stuffed suits at the FBI. Either way, I would be working with people who could not think their way out of paper bag."

"We agree on that."

"Besides, I owe the Beaman's a debt of gratitude. I pay my debts."

"I doubt they will be grateful."

"We shall see, Billy, we shall see."


	6. Chapter 6

Efraim was silent as Geiger drove into Rock Creek Park. He listened to the steady tap, tap, tap his wife sent out, each sound in sync with his heart.

"We'll find them. Don't worry." Dave said to Efraim. "I know it's killing you, but stay focused."

"I am focused Dave. So much so that nothing else matters."

"Don't do anything rash, Beaman. Francine will kill you. I don't even want to think about what she'll do to the rest of us should anything happen to you."

Efraim smiled, he knew Dave was right. Francine would exact her revenge. He almost pitied Stetson. Almost. But he had to find her first.

"Dave? Tell me what happened this afternoon? How did they know Francine was in trouble?"

"I stopped in to say hello and heard the commotion on the transmitter. I yelled for Billy and that's when we had you paged. I thought you might have taken off half cocked to go find her."

"I never go off _half cocked!_ And certainly not where Francine is concerned."

"Right." At Efraim's nasty look, Dave hurried on. "Look, it's no secret that you love her. We expect you to be a little over the top."

"Have I been over the top?"

"Decking Stetson and tossing me was definitely over the top, Beaman."

"Stetson deserved it. I feel bad about breaking the desk when you landed on it."

"Remind me not to grab you from behind again. Jeez, you tossed me quite a few feet."

"Adrenaline."

"It was something working there for you, buddy. Okay, what are you getting?"

"They must be heading down to the interior, the signal is getting intermittent." Efraim said, panic edging his tone.

"Stay focused buddy, we'll get her. Remember that area down by the reservoir? It's densely populated with trees and all that ground cover? They could be headed down there."

"Aren't there some old buildings down there?" Efraim shook his head as he concentrated, trying to remember the landscape of lower Rock Creek

"It's been years since I've hiked through those woods, but yeah, I seem to remember some. How about we get a park ranger to show us where they are?"

"Good idea."

Efraim watched as Geiger called dispatch at the Agency and told them what he wanted. He was getting faint sounds from the receiver, where ever Francine was, she was on foot and complaining.

It was extremely hot for September, and Efraim knew the hard time that Francine had dealing with the heat and being nine months pregnant. Every sound of effort he heard caused his stomach to clench.

"I said that Lee and Amanda are behind us." Dave said, his tone indicating he had been talking to him for a few minutes.

"Sorry, Dave. My mind is elsewhere right now."

"I know. Sounds like she's doing some hiking." Dave indicated the receiver.

"Yeah. Just what she needs right now."

They listened as Francine told her captors she needed to rest. Her husband and Geiger smiled when they heard her insist she was going to sit on the cut tree stumps, but wanted the fresh sap removed first. She was giving clues to her location, and giving her kidnappers a hard time.

"I think I know where she's at. There's a clearing in the bottom of the valley, just before it leads up to an old house. That may be where they are taking her."

Efraim nodded his agreement as he listened to the sounds from the receiver once again. Francine was walking again, complaining about the sun in her eyes. He gave a smile in spite of the situation, she was giving him all that she could to help him find her.

Dave stopped at the Park Rangers station and they were met by the head ranger who had a map with him. Lee and Amanda pulled up behind them as Efraim and Geiger were showing the rangers their Federal identification.

Quickly Efraim explained the situation, giving the ranger the latest clues to Francine's whereabouts.

"We just cleared a small stand of trees in the bottom basin. If she's headed west, she's here." The ranger told them, pointed out the area on the park map. "Take this road, and it will put you here. This is an old fire road, not many people outside of us rangers know about it. It should give you cover and put you closer to this old house. I'll lead you down, this road is easy to miss if you don't know where to turn off."

The agents nodded and climbed back in their cars. Following the park ranger, they made their way toward the fire road.

"You're not gonna believe this, Beaman, but I believe we have Dr. Smyth on our tail."

Efraim turned in the car seat to look behind him. Sure enough, Smyth's black limo was bouncing over the ruts in the road as it sped along behind them. Efraim shook his head and went back to listening to his wife.

The men who had abducted her were complaining in Gagauz, a Turkish dialect used in Moldova.

"I've heard that before." Geiger said. "Moldova?"

"Yeah. Moldova has been a smuggling hot bed lately. Usually stuff out of Russia."

"How did these people locate you?"

"I have no idea. I know my security is tight, and I've been checking it everyday. I don't even want to think about that until after I have Francine back. Then I'll find out how these men found my name." His tonedidn't leave room for doubt that he would get the information he wanted. Any way he could.

They turned off of the main road in the park onto the fire road.

"Jeez, I never would have found this road without the ranger. It's invisible."

Efraim nodded as he held onto the strap in the car. They were being bounced from side to side.

"You'll drive us out slower, or you'll shake the baby out of Francine."

"I will, buddy. Just keep thinking positively."

The ranger came to a stop in a clearing ahead of them. Geiger stopped the car and climbed out as did the ranger, Lee, Amanda, Billy, Leatherneck and Dr. Smyth. Efraim glowered at the crowd behind him, but he knew that Francine would be pleased to see everyone. Especially Stetson.

"If they're headed into the woods from the clearing you showed me, there's an old shack, about two hundred yards from here. I'll take you down, the path isn't clear and it's easy to get lost in here."

"Geiger, stay with the ranger. Lee, bring up the rear, Leatherneck, watch for any guards they may have roaming the woods." Dr. Smyth told the assembled agents. "Billy . . ."

"I'm not staying here. That's my agent and my friend down there." Billy told Smyth while Amanda nodded her agreement.

Smyth sighed and hit Efraim on the back. "Let's go get your wife."

The group followed Dave and the park ranger. Efraim was glad the ranger was guiding them, they never would have found the old shack alone. The sun was beginning to dip behind the trees in the park, casting long afternoon shadows on the ground. Patches of sunlight were in sharp contrast to the shadows, causing the group to move slower than they wanted in an effort to avoid the bright patches and discovery.

The shack came into view, heavily surrounded by vegetation. They came as close as they safely could, guns pulled as they stopped in a thick stand of trees.

Geiger motioned that he was going to walk the perimeter and for the group to stay where they were. Dave slipped into the shadows and was gone. Leatherneck pointed out to Efraim that Francine was indeed in the shack, showing him the tracking device he had. Efraim stared at the shack, trying to find a way in.

Dave came back as silently as he had left. "Looks like there are two of them with Francine. One's on the front porch, he has a modified Uzi with him. It sounds like the other is in with Francine. Any ideas?"

Efraim looked at the group. He stared at Leatherneck, in his usual uniform of jeans and T-shirt. Efraim was in a suit, but Lee had jeans, a T-shirt and a light windbreaker on. "Give me your pants and jacket, Stetson."

"What? You want my clothes?"

"I can't go up there dressed like this, it's too suspicious. But Leatherneck and I can walk up if we look like we've been hiking. That should give you and Dave an opportunity to get in through those missing boards there. Get my wife out of there."

"Billy and I will cover the front as you approach, if the Uzi so much as moves, we'll take him out," Dr. Smyth announced to the assembly, causing eyebrows to raise. Efraim and Dave knew from experience that Smyth could do it, the others would just have to wait and see.

Efraim and Lee quickly changed. The ranger gave Efraim his boots, telling him they would fit more with the look than Efraim's black dress shoes. Pulling his belt tight, Efraim made sure his shoulder holster was snug and accessible.

"Amanda, as soon as Francine gets out, you and the ranger get her out of here." Efraim told her, wanting his wife as far from there as possible.

"I will. All of you be careful." Amanda told them, looking at her husband.

Dave and Lee quietly headed toward the back of the shack while Efraim and Leatherneck moved through the woods. Dr. Smyth and Billy took up their positions on either side of the porch and waited.

"Are you ready, Leatherneck?" Efraim asked.

"Let's go get your Missus, Boy Scout." Leatherneck replied, his eyes on the porch ahead of them.

"Let's do it then." Efraim started tromping through the underbrush, making noise as he did so. "Man? I thought you said this was a shortcut to the road! This looks like woods, woods and more woods!"

"Shut yer trap! That's all you've done today is complain. Jeez man, I'm not taking you fishing again. First you lose the pole, then the map, then the car keys! You're a disaster!"

"The car keys aren't lost, they're locked in the car. So, watch it! And you're the one who sunk the boat."

"That was an accident! Anyone could forget to put the plug in."

"Look! A house! Maybe there's a phone here," Efraim said loudly as he started to approach the shack. He noted that the man on the porch tried to hide the Uzi, which Efraim knew gave them the advantage.

"Hey! Howdy up there!" Leatherneck yelled. "Where the hell are we?"

They watched as the guy waved at them, obviously trying to get them to move away.

Efraim bounded up the stairs, careful to jump the cracked step and the missing board on the next step. "Hey, how's it going? Hot afternoon, isn't it. Look, you gotta phone here? We lost our keys, our boat and our map. We want to call the ranger's office and have them come rescue us."

The man just looked at them and turned and shouted into the shack. Efraim took up position by the only window into the place, standing in front of the logs where the man had hidden the Uzi. Leatherneck was on the porch, giving them the advantage of flanking fire.

The first man was talking to the one from inside the shack, both standing in the doorway, and out of the sight of the room Francine was in. Efraim took the opportunity to look in the window. He saw Dave and Lee helping Francine out the back and he winked at her as she looked over her shoulder at him. As soon as they disappeared through the missing planks, he felt a deadly calm overtake him as he waited. He understood the second man as he told the first man to get rid of him and Leatherneck. When the first man asked how, the second man told him to shoot them.

Efraim carefully pulled his gun and saw that Leatherneck did the same. Efraim took a breath and called out. "Hey. Look, do you have a phone or not? It's an easy enough question to answer."

As he had hoped, both men came out onto the porch. The first man panicked as he saw that Efraim blocked his access to the Uzi he had stashed. The second man pulled a Beretta on them.

"We have no telephone here. Now leave."

"Jeez man, you don't have to pull a gun on us, we just asked if you had a telephone." Efraim started to walk towards the men and then pretended to trip over a loose board in the porch, causing him to fall into the man who had the gun. Leatherneck took out the first man while Efraim had the one with the gun on the porch with his hand on the man's throat.

The Beretta fired, hitting the remaining support of the roof, causing some of it to fall on them. Efraim got the gun away from the man and pulled his own SIG and put it between the man's eyes.

"Beaman! Let me get him. You better get back to Amanda and Francine. Now. Francine needs you." Lee was digging through the remains of the roof, tossing the pieces off of Efraim and the man he held the gun on. Leatherneck had the first man cuffed and was pulling him up the trail.

Efraim saw Billy and Dr. Smyth reach the porch, but he wasn't about to let the man go who had taken his wife.

He focused on the face of the man who was gasping under the pressure of Efraim's hand on his throat. Efraim was absorbed in watching the man's face change color as the breath was slowly being choked out of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and eased up.

"Beaman, your wife needs you, she's in labor. I'll take care of this one, he's not going anywhere." Lee carefully watched Beaman, knowing that he was capable of choking the life from the man who had taken Francine captive. He kept his voice steady as he trained his own gun on the kidnapper.

Efraim stood up, shaking his head to clear it from the deadly fog that had momentarily overtaken him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she wants you. I think the climb and stress may have induced the labor. She's mad as hell at me, and Amanda's none too happy either. So I suggest you hurry and get up there before she decides to take it out on you." Lee told him as he yanked the man off the decaying porch, cuffing him none to gently.

Dr. Smyth ran up the path with Efraim, matching him stride for stride. They reached Francine, Amanda, Dave and the ranger. Francine opened her arms to Efraim who pulled her into his own.

"Thank God you're safe. Thank God. I don't know what I would have done." Efraim buried his face into Francine's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was hers alone.

"I knew you'd come. I knew it. I wasn't afraid, I knew you'd find me." Francine said as she cried into his chest. She stiffened and gave a slight moan, breathing until the contraction passed.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Efraim looked around, looking for someway to get Francine out of the woods without walking. "I'm gonna have to carry you, hon. You can't walk out of here. It's not that far, can you hang on?"

"To you? Forever Efraim, forever."

"That's my girl. Up we go. Jeez, what did you eat this afternoon, an entire buffet? Ouch! That hurts!"

"Don't insult a woman in labor, John."

Efraim smiled at his wife as he walked as fast as he could through the woods. The ranger was leading them, Amanda was doing her best to stomp down anything that might trip him.

"I have to stop. I'm sorry hon, I know you need to get out of here, but I need to stop for a minute." Efraim said, placing Francine on her feet as he tried to catch his breath. He was surprised as Dave walked up and picked Francine up and started walking her out.

"If you think helping me now is going to earn you any points when it comes to repayment of football debts, you have another thing coming, David Geiger!"

Dave laughed at Francine. "I wouldn't expect any from you. I'll collect from that weakling of a husband of yours!" He taunted her.

"We'll see what you have to say in another five minutes!" She shot back at him.

Efraim had caught up and watched as Dr. Smyth hurried ahead. Dave stopped and handed Francine over to Efraim.

"Changed your tune, huh Dave?" Francine said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Yeah, you weigh a ton, Francine."

"I'll get you for that!"

"I know you will, kid."

"Oh Efraim! I'm having another contraction." She breathed through the contraction then relaxed. "That was longer than the others."

"Hang on Francine, the cars are just ahead." They hurried into the clearing and Dr. Smyth motioned them to his limo.

"It's more comfortable than the other cars, and you might need the room." Smyth said as Efraim put Francine on the seat and climbed in. Amanda got in with him and helped Francine get comfortable on the seat.

"Thanks, Dr. Smyth." Efraim said, and he meant it.

"Take care of her, or you'll answer to me." Smyth told him. "Don't worry Francine, my driver will get you there in time. We'll see you at the hospital."

"Thank you. Ohhhh, another one!" She grimaced as another contraction overtook her.

"She's about three minutes apart now, Efraim. You're going to have to look and see if the baby is crowning." Amanda told him, pulling the door shut. They heard the limo engine start and felt the car move.

"Amanda, I've only read about this, I don't know how to do this!" Efraim said, fear lacing his voice.

"Efraim, look at me," his wife ordered. "You read all about deliveries just in case you had to deliver the baby. You have to deliver our baby. I trust you, I love you. I need you to do this, please." .

Blowing air through his teeth, he helped set about doing what he really didn't want to do; deliver their baby. He focused on what he was doing and was surprised to see that things were progressing quickly.

"We're not gonna make it. Amanda, find towels, as many as you can."

"Oh B, another one! Is something wrong? Why is this happening so quickly?" Both Efraim and Amanda could hear the fear lacing her questions.

"Francine, sometimes it happens like this. Efraim needs you to stay calm and do your breathing. Don't worry, you and the baby will be fine," Amanda assured her, the voice of experience trying to sooth a new mother.

Efraim explained what he needed to do, watching and waiting for the next contraction.

"I see the head!" He exclaimed, smiling widely at his wife.

"I want to push Efraim." Francine told him, panting as she had been taught at their Lamaze classes.

"Hon, on the next contraction I just want to check and see if the cord is around the baby's throat, so just hold on for me, we're almost there."

"I want this to be done now! Efraim, please?" Francine yelled at him.

"I know, baby, hang on, we're almost there." He told her, trying to feel the baby's neck. He slipped the cord off the neck and let out a relief filled sigh. "Okay, next time, push!" He told her, watching the determination on his wife's face. "We can do this, hon, you and me. Alright?"

He watched Francine nod and saw the intense concentration on her face. He knew she was having another contraction and watched. The baby's head was completely free, a cap of hair visible.

"One or two more, hon. You're doing wonderfully. Hang in there!" Efraim told her. They didn't have to wait long, the shoulders were next and the baby slipped into Efraim's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda held up a clean towel and after Efraim had cleared the baby's mouth, he wrapped the towel around his son and laid him on Francine's chest. Tears blurred his eyes and he realized he was crying. Francine had tears running down her face as she cooed at the baby who let the world know he was there with loud, indignant cries. Amanda hugged them both, her own face wet as well.

"I need something to tie off the cord in two places, any clamps in there?" Efraim asked Amanda, pointing to the mini bar in the limo.

"No, but how about some string?" She held up some string from one of the drawers and handed it to Efraim. He tied the cord off in two places, waiting until he saw it flatten, then cut it with his Swiss Army Knife scissors after Amanda had poured some vodka over them.

He moved to take Francine and the baby in his arms, kissing his wife and smiling as the baby looked at him, his one eye open, the other closed. "He looks like Popeye!" Efraim said.

"He does not! He's perfect!" His wife responded, her tone indignant at her husband's pronouncement, all the while never taking her eyes off of her son's face. "Efraim? We made a baby. A perfect baby." Her voice was full of awe at the new life that lay in her arms.

"We did, we made a baby. I love you, Francine. Thank you. Thank you for our son." He held them in his arms, in awe of the fact that he had delivered their child.

The limo came to a stop and the doors opened on both sides. Hospital emergency employees were on one side, Dr. Smyth and Dave Geiger on the other.

"You had the baby?" Dr. Smyth asked as he peered into the interior. "You had the baby in my limo?"

Amanda started to giggle, then broke into laughter. "Oh Dr. Smyth, if you could only see your face!" Amanda took Dave's hand and climbed out of the limo as the emergency room staff climbed in to help move Francine and the baby.

One efficient nurse tried to take the baby away from Francine, only to come away empty handed. Francine wasn't giving that baby up to anyone. They finally got her onto a gurney and wheeled her inside, Efraim holding her hand. Francine's doctor had met them at the limo and was shaking his head. He looked the baby over quickly, nodding his satisfaction and then told Francine he needed to take care of a few things with her and that she would get a bed and some rest for the night.

Efraim, true to form, refused to leave Francine, donning hospital greens and staying with her the entire time. Pediatric nurses came in and helped Efraim weigh and measure the baby, then he was able to give his son his first sponge bath. The baby seemed surprised by all the commotion, but was quiet, watching the lights in the ceiling and his fathers face as Efraim talked to him.

"He's just like his Daddy!" Francine said, watching her husband and their son. "He sees answers in the stars too."

The nurses had helped Francine into a hospital gown, and she was sitting up against the raised back of the gurney. She watched as Efraim put a diaper on the baby as well as a tiny knit shirt and cap for his head. The nurse showed him how to swaddle the baby in a blanket and let him bring the baby over to Francine.

Laying their son in Francine's arms, he leaned over and kissed his wife. "I love you. I can't believe you did this. He's, he's perfect!" His throat thickened with tears and with emotions that had no words to express them.

"Efraim, I want you to meet your son, John Efraim Beaman the third. John, this is your daddy, the most wonderful man in the world. He'll teach you all sorts of wonderful things and take you places you never dreamed existed. Just like he has me."

Efraim wiped away the tears from Francine's cheeks, both of them laughing as the baby yawned loudly and closed his eyes, having experienced enough for the day.

An orderly came to move Francine and the baby into a room. As they went down the hall, they saw Amanda, Dr. Smyth, Dave Geiger waiting for them. The orderly asked that they let him get the new family settled before the visited.

Lifting Francine in his arms, Efraim gently laid her on the bed, pulling the sheet over her legs. The baby slept peacefully in her arms, his face scrunching and relaxing. Efraim put his finger inside his son's hand, smiling as the baby softly curled his fingers around his.

"May we come in and see the new family?" Amanda asked from the doorway.

"Amanda! Come see!" Francine called out, wonder and excitement in her voice.

Amanda, Dr. Smyth and Dave Geiger all crowded around the bed, looking at the baby asleep in his mother's arms.

"I'd say introductions are due here, Beaman. Don't you agree?" Smyth demanded of Efraim, smiling at the baby before him.

"You are correct, sir. Amanda, Dr. Smyth, Dave, please meet our son, John Efraim Beaman, III. John, these are the some of the most important people in your Mommy and Daddy's life."

"What is this Dr. Smyth nonsense? I'm his Uncle Austin. Let me see him." Austin Smyth, Director of The Agency, lifted the small bundle from his mother's arms and held him like a pro. Sitting in the chair, he admired the baby. "I see his has his father's penchant for bright lights," he said as the baby preferred the lights to the man holding him.

Francine laughed. "He was bound to be like Efraim, wasn't he?"

"He's a very handsome baby." Dr. Smyth pronounced. "Mrs. Stetson? Would you like to hold him?" Smyth stood and offering the seat to Amanda, he handed her the baby when she sat down.

"Francine, his hair reminds me of the color of yours in Romania! Such a pale strawberry blond!" Amanda said, gently stroking the tufts of hair on John's head.

"Please, don't remind her of that, will you?" Efraim and Geiger said at the same time, laughing.

The evening had passed quickly with the visits of friends and family all coming to see the newest addition to the Beaman family. Efraim had watched until Francine yawned, exhausted at the events of the day, and he had sent their guests home.

He sat in the chair, holding his son and watching him make faces in his sleep. Rather in awe of the small life in his hands, he carefully settled the baby in his arms and rested his head on the back of the chair.

"Are you asleep, Beaman?"

Efraim sighed and shook his head. "How long have you been outside the door?"

Lee quietly walked into the room, careful not to wake Francine or the sleeping baby. "On and off all evening. I just wanted to say congratulations." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks. Wanna hold him?" Efraim made to move, but Lee held up his hand.

"I will, not tonight though, let him sleep. How's Francine?"

Looking at his wife peacefully sleeping before he answered, he smiled. "Fine, she's fine. Tired, but she's great."

Lee nodded. "You know, Beaman. I really am sorry about all of this. The last thing I would want is for anything to happen to Francine and the baby. Or you for that matter."

"I know."

"Look, we'll talk about it another time. I just wanted to come in and, well, see if everyone was alright."

"Thanks." Both men looked at the baby as he stretched and gave a little cry. One eye opened followed by the other and little fists waved in the air. Efraim looked concerned. "He doesn't have very good coordination. He opens one eye at a time, he looks like Popeye. Do you think he'll stay like that?"

Lee chuckled. "He's fine, Efraim. Babies do that. It's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, give him a few days, he'll be blinking in Morse Code." Both men grinned. Lee slapped Efraim on the shoulder, touched the baby's cheek and headed toward the door. "Tell Francine I stopped by to say congratulations."

"I will, thanks again."

Lee nodded and walked out into the hall. Amanda was waiting and he smiled at her.

"Better?" She linked her arm with his as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, better. Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I that naïve when the kids were born? I mean, Beaman is worried that the baby will look like Popeye. I never did that stuff, did I?"

Amanda laughed and pressed the call button for the elevator. Stepping in, Lee pressed the main lobby and the doors closed.

"Well, was I?"

"You were worse. But it's okay, you learned. So will Efraim, this is all new."

Lee shrugged. "You think Francine will be okay?"

"I think Francine will be just fine. She'll surprise everyone with how good a mother she will be. Especially herself. You just watch and see."

Lee helped his wife into their car and started the engine. "Thanks Amanda."

"For what?" Amanda looked at Lee in the dim light of the car interior. She could tell he had a lot on his mind, and he was feeling guilty about Francine. He would have to work that out with Francine and Efraim. But she'd be there to help.

"Well, for everything. You know."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go home."

The baby continued to fuss and Francine woke up, yawning. "He sounds hungry."

Efraim stood up and handed their son to Francine. "I think he's always hungry."

Francine softly laughed as she nursed the baby. Efraim sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

"I didn't think this would ever happen to me. I can't believe I'm sitting here watching you feed our son. I'm, I'm almost speechless."

"That's a first," Francine mocked as she slipped her finger into John's little fist. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the moment seep into her.

They sat quietly while the baby nursed. A nurse came in to take the baby to weigh him before bringing him back for the night.

"Lee stopped by earlier."

"I know. I heard him."

"Avoiding him?"

"No, the two of you needed to talk first, even if it was just about how our son looks like Popeye. It's a start."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It'll work out. Trust me."

Efraim laughed and wrapped his arms around Francine. "Trust you? Always have. Always will."

"Smart man. Efraim? I'm hungry."

He sighed, knowing he'd go get his wife whatever she wanted. "What do you want?"

She shrugged and gave him a little grin. "I don't know. Surprise me."

Efraim just stared. "Surprise you? You want me to surprise you?"

"Yeah, just like you do everyday. Surprise me."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and climbed off the hospital bed. "Okay, but just remember you're the one who wanted to be surprised!" He gave her a wave and headed out the door, a mission to complete for his wife.

Francine watched him go, then settled herself back down on the pillows. She quickly re-ran the events of the day, none of them really making much impression next to the birth of her son. She knew she was smiling, and she knew in the future she and Efraim would laugh over the delivery of their first born in the back of a limo. Somehow it seemed perfect.

"Are you sure you want me to surprise you?" Efraim asked again from the door?

Francine just laughed.

The End.


End file.
